


Lessons

by BlueU



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueU/pseuds/BlueU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pitying glances and the ten feet of personal space that everyone on base was giving him were really starting to get on his nerves."</p><p>Author's notes:</p><p>Takes place relatively early on in the days of SG-1.</p><p>Written for the main track of lavvyan's  John!Farr universe (http://community.livejournal.com/john_farr/). While I'd call this story Gen, Teen, and without pairings or triggery content, this not true for the rest of the universe. As this story will not make sense without reading the rest of the universe, YMMV. Thus the "Not Rated" and "choose not to use archive warnings" label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Takes place relatively early on in the days of SG-1.
> 
> Written for the main track of lavvyan's John!Farr universe (http://community.livejournal.com/john_farr/). While I'd call this story Gen, Teen, and without pairings or triggery content, this not true for the rest of the universe. As this story will not make sense without reading the rest of the universe, YMMV. Thus the "Not Rated" and "choose not to use archive warnings" label.

Lessons

 

"You're sure there isn't any citrus in this, right?" Dr. McKay asked for the forth time.

"No, Sir. No citrus," the server said as he passed over the turkey sandwich. Like everyone else, he was carefully not looking at the doctor's face. And while Rodney knew he didn't exactly look pretty right now with his black eye going yellow and green around the edges, the pitying glances and the ten feet of personal space that everyone on base was giving him were really starting to get on his nerves.

He added a few more items to the tray, then tried to figure out how to pick it up with his right arm in a cast. He'd almost gotten it cradled in his left so it wouldn't jostle the sling, when a pair of hands snatched it away from him. "Hey!? What do you-"

He stopped snarling when he saw the almost two meter tall Jaffa warrior looming over him.

"Rodney McKay. Where would like me to take your tray?" Teal'c asked him.

"I- Um- I- That table over there please. Thank you."

Teal'c nodded and walk to the table, Rodney trailing behind him. And as if the Jaffa actually talking to him hadn't already filled his shock quota for the day, the alien joined him at the table. "I am somewhat surprised that you had not already requested that one of the base personnel assist you, Rodney McKay. Surely you are aware that many here would be quite pleased to be of service to you?"

Rodney felt the flush rise to his cheeks and damned the fair skin that would make it obvious to anyone looking at him. "Well yes, it's just-" he waved his left hand in the air, "-to ask, with the black eye and the broken arm and everyone knowing how I got them."

"It is my understanding that they are wounds honorably received while saving the life of a valued member of the SGC."

McKay snorted. "I didn't save anyone. I barely took the edge off before I had to Panic, and she ended up being hauled out and sedated for hours until they could dig up another receptor."

"The captain, however, would likely not have survived those hours if it had not been for your initial intervention. Is that not also correct?"

"Yes but… I'm not exactly going to be useful in that regard for another couple months at least. And while it's great that I'll be getting to work on actual science for a while, I would really have preferred not to have had to get a compound fracture first. Plus, can I just say that being APS to a base full of grunts that can snap me like a twig just really sucks!? OW!" Okay, banging his broken arm on the table for emphasize was not the smartest thing to do. Thankfully, Teal'c was ignoring it.

"So you believe it would be helpful to increase your physical abilities so as to improve your interactions with the base military?"

"Umm…" He wasn't sure where the alien was going with this. "Yes?"

Teal'c nodded. "I am proficient in a number of Jaffa unarmed combat techniques that you may find useful. It would be my honor to teach them to you once you have recovered."

Rodney blinked at him. "Are you offering to teach me to wrestle?"

"I believe that is the Tau'ri term for it, correct."

If it had been anyone else, he'd think it was a pass, but Teal'c had shown no sign of cycling in the entire time he'd been with the SGC so…

"Yes, I… Yes, I think I might take you up on that."

Teal'c did that half nod/half bow thing again, then looked up at something behind him. Rodney turned and saw Captain Samantha Carter framed by the doorway, staring towards them guiltily. "Oh, this is going to be fun," he grumbled, then caught her eye and waved her towards the seat next to him.

She didn't so much walk over as slink, stopping a full six feet away. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest and she was looking everywhere except at him. "Dr. McKay, I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Oh for God's sake, aren't you a bit old for the ninth grade sex ed. talk? Here, I'll say it slowly and use small words so you can understand: It was not your fault. You were cycling. It could happen to anyone. I will be fine. Stop acting stupid and sit down."

"I-" She finally looked up at him. She must have seen on his face that he meant it, because she relaxed and took a seat. "Thank you, Rodney."

"You're welcome. Now, can you tell me what the hell you were thinking when you disabled the subroutines in section seventy-two of the Gate's base code?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking, McKay, that I wanted to get the Gate working sometime this century."

"But how can you possibly justify…"

The discussion continued, and Rodney didn't notice when Teal'c left the table or when the lunch crowd trickled out of the commissary. He was just glad things were starting to get back to normal.

\-----

Author's notes: I've felt that Rodney seems very proficient at immobilizing people in various other stories and wanted to give some back-story as to how and why he got so good at it.


End file.
